Ginny Weasley, un gran cambio de vida
by Tiziano
Summary: Tras la muerte de su marido, Harry Ginny decide que se arma de valor y abandona toda su vida, para llegar a un solo propósito, encontrar a los asesinos de Harry... Aunque en el camino habrán algunos desvíos.
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana en la estación de trenes del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade donde tantas veces el tren con alumnos del colegio Hogwarts había llegado, cuando de una pequeña brisa apareció la joven Hermione Grangen. Parecía preocupada y se notaba que buscaba algo que la bruja encontró en un callejón tras unos segundos. Era su amiga y también su futura cuñada a quien saludó, tratando de secar sus lagrimas, le debía informar que su joven esposo y el padre de sus dos hijos había muerto a manos de dos mortífagos, que dieron venganza por la segunda derrota de su lord. El joven Auror Harry Potter.

Lentamente la trató de consolar, pero Ginny no era tonta y de inmediato quiso saber quien fue su atacante. También quiso saber donde y que pena esperaban.

- Hermione querida sabes tu quien atacó a mi marido- dijo la joven Ginerva Wesleay.

Fue asesinado por dos mortífagos llamados Arsenius Goyle, un primo del gran amigo de Malfoy, y Andrómeda Bagshot, una joven hermosa que se unió antes de la caída. Tienen pena de muerte, pero están en libertad, pero en otros temas, el ministerio le dará un reconocimiento especial a Harry y te darán una pensión de viuda. Pero te aconsejo que dejes Londres y pases en la madriguera hasta que te recuperes.

Esto me lo dices auspiciando al ministerio, disculpa que te lo diga pero cada día me recuerdas más a Percy, y sabes que ahora será ministro; pero fue a costo de su alma y de su familia.

Por favor Ginny no culpes más al ministerio ni me odies más a mí por el lugar donde decidí trabajar, además ahora que yo trabajo en el, sé que tan corruptos no son, ese era el ministerio de antes. Piensa en tu madre, en un mismo año mueren su esposo y su único yerno.

Sí a fin de cuentas mamá estará como loca. Ya sabes cuanto amaba a Harry, casi como a un hijo. Es más cuando se enteró que su única hija se casaría con Harry, el hijo de James y Lily. Se volvió loca, Harry también la quería mucho- dijo aludiendo a la memoria de su difunto marido.

Es cierto, es cierto- se repetía una y otra vez a si misma la funcionaria del ministerio.

Igual te digo Ginny ¿Qué harás con los niños? No te conviene transportarlos, son muy pequeños, además la revista ''la bruja madre'' dice que les puede hacer mal ser trasladados tan jóvenes.

Hermione querida. En este momento lo que menos me importa es una revista rosa que me diga como criar niños. Y sin más decir desapareció.

Al llegar a su casa, donde la niñera seguía entreteniendo a los mellizos Lily y James sacando chispas de su varita. cuando Ginny entró al salón principal donde despachó a su niñera, empacó. Lloró un tiempo que le pareció eterno y se transportó con sus niños sin ninguna protección hasta la madriguera, donde se habían enterado de la primicia y se encontraban en la cocina recordando a Harry. Al llegar Ginny vio la casa donde se crió, por un rato sintió que no tenía ni porqué vivir. En ese momento no quiso ser el centro de atención, se transportó hacia su dormitorio donde había dormido hasta comprar su casa nueva. Vio su cama vacía y recordó la primera vez que vio a su esposo, en la entrada del andén 9 y tres cuartos, parecía más pequeño por ser tan menudo, mayor le contó el motivo de ser tan delgado. Sin más pensar para no angustiarse más durmió a sus niños, apagó las luces y descendió hasta la cocina donde encontró a su familia que la recibió entre llantos y sollozos, era deprimente, Ron, su hermano lloraba por no haberle hecho caso a su prometida y no haberse casado hacía dos meses, por lo menos su padrino estaría vivo. Igualmente este acontecimiento hizo despertar a Ron que habló diciendo

Cada vez me doy más cuenta que la vida es más corta de lo que pensamos por ello te digo a ti querida gema que te cases conmigo mañana y hagamos una fiesta íntima solo con nuestros más allegados como Neville, o Luna que también se casan en poco tiempo- dijo y así termino en un sollozo.

No podemos esperar a que todo se calme, ya sabes que mañana es el funeral de Harry, y no me quiero casar el mismo día, eso sería horrible- Acotó Hermione

Sí Ron, no actuemos precipitadamente, solo han pasado como seis horas- dijo Ginny.

Creo que tienen toda la razón, creo que lo mejor será esperar y aplazar unos quince días la boda.

Mientras tanto en el número cuatro de Privet Drive se despierta, toda sudada Petunia Dursley quien baja hasta el pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras, abre la puerta blanca y se pone a gimotear mientras huele una manta en lo que antes era el dormitorio de su sobrino, y dice.

Disculpa Lily, yo sé que nunca nos llevamos bien pero esto no era motivo para tratar a tu hijo así, ahora se ha ido, tal y como tú. Jamás me podrá perdonar, igual que tú, pero por que siento esto- Y así recapacitó porqué había llegado a esa conclusión. Ya habían pasado tres años de que se había marchado de su hogar, pero porqué recién ahora sentía que no lo volvería a ver. Fue por tener el presentimiento; de que había muerto.

Ala mañana siguiente mientras Petunia colocaba una docena de frituras en un sartén para el desayuno de su hijo recibió una lechuza, otro mal presagio pensó. Abrió el pequeño sobre en el cual se redactaba que su sobrino había muerto y que se la invitaba solamente a ella por ser la hermana de su madre. La carta decía:

Estimada Sra. Dursley: Usted está invitada al funeral de su sobrino, este se hará el día 17 de 

Enero a las 17 horas, en la casa de su sobrino en West Sussex al número1598 por favor si decide ir envíe su confirmación el la lechuza adjunta a la carta.

Ella sintiendo que con ese sacrificio quedarían saldadas todas deudas, decidió ir. 

Al llegar vio la flamante residencia de su sobrino y su joven esposa sintió envidia. Estaban todos tipos de criaturas y animales, parecía que era ella era la que no encajaba, vio a la esposa que lucía un traje negro con un collar de perlas, instintivamente le vio la mano, tenía un gran Rubí, que era más grande que hubiera visto jamás. Miro su otra mano y tenía una alianza de oro blanco. Seguido de este acto Miro su pobre alianza de oro, sintió un poco de rabia ya que luego de lo mal que lo habían criado el igual levantó una casa y una familia. En comparación a su hijo Dudley que viviría con ellos por siempre. Luego vio a un bicho muy extraño, el cual hablaba con la mejor amiga de su sobrino, al acercarse vio que hablaban de algo llamado P.E.D.D.O. una supuesta fundación, y de marcharse a formar su propio reino. Enseguida de saludar a la viuda, y a su madre se marcho, sintiendo felicidad de no haber visto a más gente, como aquel hombre que coleccionaba enchufes. O a aquel director tan alto, impresionaba, pero se lamento de ver a esos gigantes, le repugno que la mujer fuera más alta, y que el hombre le llorara a sus hombros, la mujer tenía apariencia de extravagante, y todos le decían madame. Al huir corriendo pasó por la chimenea donde vio a más y más gente que salía de ella y donde un pelirrojo que ya había visto una vez, tomo ese palo asqueroso y de un conjuro se agrandó la habitación. Luego de eso salió corriendo más asustada que antes. Hasta llegó a pensar que se trataba de alguna venganza de su sobrino.

0000000000000000000000000000000 

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la muerte de su marido y Ginerva Wesleay había vuelto a casa, en Knightsbridge. Estaba en el salón del piano cuando recordó como habían llegado a encontrar tan flamante mansión en tan buen barrio. Entró al despacho de la casa donde en un pequeño armario con vitrina donde estaban todos los trofeos de Quidditch de su marido, sacó de atrás, algo parecido a una vasija de plata, donde; sacando de su cabeza con la varita extrajo un hilo blanco, era un pensamiento suyo, en el cual se sumergió inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que veía su casa.

Ella estaba con un traje que Harry como muchas otras cosas le había regalado al casarse. Era de un color lavanda y recordaba que en ese momento no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos de tacones ni lujosos trajes. Pero igual lo usaba, ahora se podría decir, tenía mucho más clase. Recordó que al entrar al vestíbulo se sintió enamorada de una escalera con escalones de mármol italiano, Harry le dijo que allí esperaba que fueran muy felices, y al terminar de ver la casa Harry inmediatamente la compró. Al alojarse allí no habían traído ningún mueble. Solo que en el dormitorio principal ella sacó de su varita un cómodo colchón. Donde por primera vez desde su luna de miel, tuvieron relaciones. A la mañana siguiente se aparecieron en la madriguera, donde habían vivido hasta comprar la casa. Llamaron a todos los Wesleay, y decidieron mostrarles su nuevo hogar. A los segundos de llegar Harry y Ginny aparecieron todos lo muebles, etc. Que habían conseguido. La Ginny actual lloró un poco al ver no solo a Harry, sino también a su padre, que había muerto también trabajando para el ministerio.

Ginny llorando y al salir de su recuerdo decidió llamar a su madre por una lechuza para que se quedara con ella un par de días. Luego llamó a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. Les dijo que quería que se mudaran a una casa hermosa que quedaba a una cuadra. Y a su madre le ofreció un apartamento. Alegando que los magos en las ciudades Muggles podían ser muy ricos, tampoco deberían vender la madriguera dijo. La podrían usar como casa de verano alegó. Además a Margaret Wesleay le habían dado una gran indemnización por la muerte de su marido Arthur. No habría ningún inconveniente. Esa era otra meta de su plan... Para salir a buscar a los asesinos de su marido.

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios por favor. Que sean criticas constructivas. Por favor es mi primer Fic. Espero que a la próxima semana tener un nuevo capítulo,


	2. Chapter 2

Ya pasada la medianoche Ginny Wesleay se consigue dormir tras tomar una poción que le recetó un sanador, no podía dormir pensando no solo en la muerte de su marido, sino también en la libertad que gozaban tras cometer varios asesinatos. A la mañana siguiente se levanta, se da un baño y baja a desayunar. Al bajar ve a Luna Lovegood, una de sus mejores amigas de Hogwarts, que tras saludarla le muestra un diamante que tenía en su mano, diciéndole:

Mira Ginny, me lo dio Neville, es una reliquia de los Longbotton, pero trato de recordar cual fue la editorial que mi padre sacó donde hablaba de diamantes africanos, se relaciona con maldiciones de los faraones , igual, no le quiero decir, pero solo lo uso para salir a la calle o para cuando está Neville- Y así la excéntrica bruja terminó de hablar, y tras tomar aire continuó hablando.

Además espero que la alianza no sea de oro gris, según otra edición de la revista; el oro gris te da una pésima carrera, y como ya ves no quiero que "el quisquilloso'' termine en la bancarrota- terminó ya jadeando la rubia. –Pero dime, para que me llamaste-

Bueno, como ya sabes Harry murió, y quiero saber si por casualidad ya que tu trabajas para "el profeta"- tras una pausa que denotaba la timidez de la viuda dijo – Esperaba que me pudieras ubicar a los asesinos de Harry- terminó ya roja, no porque fuera Luna, sino por que juicio tendría ella tras tomar la justicia por sus manos.

Bueno, puedo hablar con alguno de mis asistentes en "el profeta", pero no te garantizo nada- terminó la joven asombrada por las acciones de su amiga.

Gracias, gracias, de veras Luna no sé que haría sin ti- termino muy agradecida Ginerva.

Adiós, pero si están bajo la protección de Malfoy necesitarás refuerzos- Y así se desapareció su amiga.

Al otro día, Ginny recibió una llamada que cambiaría su vida, donde le dirían el paradero actual de los asesinos de Harry, según la llamada que contestó le llegaría una carta con todas las indicaciones, solo tenía que ir a cabeza de puerco el día miércoles a las 9 horas, pedir una cerveza de manteca bien fría en la mesa 15.

El martes a la noche Ginny empacó, no ropa lujosa, sino atuendos cómodos; Tal y como los que usaba en su adolescencia. Le dejo una carta a su madre en la que detallaba sus acciones, la dejaba a cargo de sus hijos, no le dijo adonde iría, solo cual era su objetivo. Se marchó a la mañana por la red de polvos Flu, se registró en "Las tres escobas", a las 9 llegó a "cabeza de puerco" siguió las indicaciones, el cantinero le entregó un sobre, pagó la cerveza y se retiró a su habitación en "las tres escobas", abrió el sobre lo más rápido posible, decía:

Sra. Potter Wesleay:

El paradero de los mortífagos Arsenius Goyle y Andrómeda Bagshot es en el callejón Knocturn en la parte superior de la tienda "El mago coleccionista" se encuentra en el número 658, no dude en atacar a los dueños, son dos ancianos, toman poción multijugos, adjunto a la carta hay una fotografía de los dueños, también si vio hay poción multijugos. Se le aconseja tras tomarla salir inmediatamente, es muy poca, le da para unos 50 minutos.

Gracias por contactarnos, Sr. Smith.

Tras leer la carta bebió la poción que había, se trasladó frente a la tienda. Entró, no vio a nadie, pero sintió unos murmullos

No podemos seguir escondiéndonos, los dos ancianos están a punto de morir, debemos escapar a algún lado, puede ser España, o cualquier otro lado- terminó Andrómeda.

Sí, pero piensa, te apuesto que tarde o temprano vendrá la esposa, esa pobretona Wesleay, pero, espera, hay un cliente.

Y así se dio una línea de hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros, y la forma un tanto muggle de pelea, tirarse artículos... Al rato la pareja huye, Andrómeda con un brazo lastimado, y Arsenius, un animago no registrado se convirtió en rata para escapar. La pareja se había separado. Tal vez tarea más fácil o más difícil.

Ginny volvió fue hasta el callejón Diagon para comprar una nueva varita. La suya se había roto. Al pasar por Ollivanders se sorprendió, estaba abierta, se sintió muy feliz, ya que su última varita se rompió enseguida... Pero quien podría estar adentro. Tal vez la habían vendido. Pero no importaba, igual entró.

Hola- dijo Ginny

Buenos días, en que le puedo servir, no me debe conocer, que descortés que soy, disculpe, Soy el sobrino del Sr. Ollivander, soy Amos Ollivander. Mi tío me enseño de pequeño la fabricación de varitas. Dime, ¿Qué buscas?- terminó el ansioso mago, era su décimo cliente.

Bueno, mucho gusto soy Ginerva Wesleay, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny, con el tiempo conocerás a mi familia, fuimos los primeros en defender a los magos de origen muggle, dentro de los puros los más odiados- terminó la joven, pero luego dijo - Busco una varita de Acebo o de Álamo, preferentemente de Álamo.

Tras unos minutos el joven vendedor le trajo una selección de varitas, la favorita de Ginny era una con pluma de Fénix, tal como la de Harry que por el momento se encontraba de exhibición en el ministerio (cosa a lo que Ginny se oponía) Probo la varita, era la mejor que tenía en años, si se ponía a pensar no fue hasta los 15 años que tuvo su primera varita. Y no era de las mejores.

La tomo - dijo la ya apurada Ginny

Muy bien, dígame que haría de la atención que recibió algo mejor, tal vez una cena con el vendedor- expresó el comerciante con aire de seductor.

Pues, no, no sé si me conoce, pero quedé viuda hace unos tres meses, y ahora solo pienso en buscar a los asesinos de mi marido- acotó la bruja.

Bueno, en ese caso disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es que me crié en América, solo venía de niño a Londres en las vacaciones, luego entre en la academia Salem y como comenzó todo lo de Voldemort no volví hasta ahora- expresó el joven que no tembló ni una vez en toda su pronunciación.

Bueno lo disculpo, muchas gracias por su atención, adiós- terció la joven pelirroja.

Al salir recordó su cometido, lo más rápido posible se alejó de lugares tumultuosos y se escapó. Se sintió exhausta por lo que decidió volver a West Sussex y al ver a su madre preocupada, mirando la fotografía parlante (Invento que los gemelos Wesleay desarrollaron y que les dio mayor fortuna. Parecido al invento muggle de la T.V.) Sintió que desilusionó a la memoria de Harry. Tras esto subió a la alcoba, donde durmió hasta la mañana. La despertó una elfina que había rescatado de la calle y que ahora se había convertido en su criada le dijo

Ama despiertesé. Ya son las 9, ya preparé el desayuno- dijo con un tono humilde su sirvienta.

Y Ginny al despertar y sentirse completamente lucida recordó su sueño, en el Harry le decía que no solo debía hacer justicia por él, sino también por todos los asesinados o torturados por mortífagos. Luego al bajar en una bata de color beige al comedor diario se puso a leer el periódico en el aparecía un homenaje a todos los miembros de la orden de fénix entre ellos a sus padres, también aparecía su paradero actual. Se lamentó al ver que en la mayoría decía MUERTO, y en ese instante tuvo una idea, crear la segunda orden, en este caso no solo estaría integrada por jóvenes, sino que también recibiría el consejo de los primeros miembros... Y se hizo un juramento a si misma, vengar a todos los muertos, y también asesinar o llevar a la justicia a cada mortífago habido y por haber.

Espero que les guste, también espero que no solo paloma los lea y muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar review, este capítulo está dedicado a vos Paloma.


	3. El casamiento

La pelirroja despertó a algo más de las tres de la tarde, Mopsy la elfina le dio una poción de las tantas que ahora tomaba, cada vez sin darse cuenta se convertía en una mujer dependiente de las pociones, ya ni siquiera pensaba en crear una nueva orden, ya ni siquiera pensaba en arreglarse. Hasta que... Llegó Hermione de una pasantía en Rumania, Ginny fue telefoneada tan solo media hora antes de la llegada de su futura cuñada, sabía que debía vestirse rápido, estaba en un camisón de satén que no se sacaba de hacía ya tres días, y la casa sin Mopsy sería un desastre, ya que su madre se fue de vacaciones a Francia, y Ron solo tenía tiempo para el ministerio, se sentía sola, pero si su querida cuñada la llegaba a ver así... Era obvio que la descubriría, se puso el primer traje que encontró, abrió sus armarios y buscó un perfume, luego se puso algunas joyas y por fin salió toda maquillada, pero la bruja recién llegada sabía que de no ser porque hubiera cambiado tanto en solo tres semanas como para ponerse su traje de bodas y de estar mal maquillada, aunque lo disimulara, y muy mal algo le pasaba.

-¿Ginny, no sé si te diste cuenta?, pero llevas tu traje de boda- repuso extrañada la bruja

-Ah, cierto, es que te quería decir si lo querías para tu boda- muy mala excusa de la segunda bruja.

-Pero si te dije que ya tenía un vestido, creo que deberíamos pasar por San mungo, solo para que veas a un sanador- dicho así Hermione tomó a Ginny y aparecieron en el hall de san mungo.

Caminaron hasta la sección "abuso de pócimas" donde las atendió un joven mago y le preguntó obviamente que había sucedido, se dio cuenta que la enferma era Ginny, su cuñada relató

-He estado en Rumania en una pasantía, al llegar veo a mi cuñada en esta situación, luego vengo enseguida aquí pero está en su vestido de novia, tal vez ella nos pueda contar mejor la historia- terminó la bruja

-Bueno, por favor nos puede contar, pero antes tome esto, se sentirá mejor- terció el mago que veía en ella una belleza que se podía apagar de seguir con esa vida.

-Bueno al principio comencé tomando champange, luego compraba cerveza de manteca y whisky de raíz, pero luego no era suficiente y comencé con unas pociones que había pedido a Mopsy, ella me las daba cada mañana, o más bien dicho cuando me levantaba, me quedaba todo el día en cama, luego cuando se iba el efecto lloraba, creo que necesito un nuevo motivo para vivir- terminó la deprimente Ginny.

-Pero Ginny, tienes hijos por los que vivir, tienes una familia, no entiendo tu negatividad, nos tienes a Ron, a tu madre y a mí, nos casamos esta semana, solo por amor vuelve a ser tú- dijo llorando la bruja. Luego sacó unas chispas de su varita y dijo _–Betteres aspectus- _De la varita salieron unas ropas que al instante se colocaron sobre el traje de bodas, luego este desapareció, y su cara quedó completamente limpia.

Luego el sanador dijo

-Disculpen, pero la Srta. No se puede marchar así, necesito unas dos sesiones semanales con ella durante un mes por lo menos, este problema no se arregla con ninguna varita- dijo el conmovido mago

-Bueno puede comenzar ahora mismo, yo quiero desempacar, en una hora y media la vengo a buscar- terminó la bruja entre lágrimas y risas.

Luego apareció en su casa de West Sussex, por unos segundos observó a su prometido leyendo y releyendo papeles del ministerio, luego cuando se dirigía a la cocina por unas galletas vio a Hermione entre lágrimas y le dijo

-Por unos segundos pensé que eras una araña, pero ¿Qué sucede Hermione? Estoy viéndote llorando, no me digas que encontraste a un Rumano más guapo que yo, y ahora te toca cortarme, sé que no soy un Gilderoy Lockhart de hace unos diez años atrás, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Dime ¿Qué sucede, por qué esas lagrimillas, será que extrañabas mis caricias ya sabes donde?- de esa manera la condujo a la habitación principal, pero ella se detuvo y dijo:

-No podemos esperar unos días, ahora hay algo más importante, tu hermana se convirtió en pocianómana y ahora está en una sesión en San mungo, espero que no se ponga peor, pero parecía decidida a seguir adelante y superar esta pequeña caída- dijo la joven.

-Bueno, pero vamos solo un poco, un ratito, luego buscamos a tu hermana, pero ahora a la cama- terminó en un suspiro

-Ronald, a veces paree que pensaras con tu entrepierna y no con tu cerebro- dijo un poco enojada la bruja.

-Ah, picarona, lo que quieres es que te toque a las gemelas, bueno, ahora pensarás con ellas- dijo el pelirrojo

Ella entre una risita dijo que no, pero luego no se pudo negar, y lo que parecía algo rápido se convirtió en algo muy largo, hasta que... de la nada apareció Ginny, que se sonrojo y carraspeó la garganta para que notaran su presencia, luego dijo:

-Disculpen el momento, pero no llegaba nadie y me transporte hasta aquí, solo para tomar el té, ya saben que se aproxima la hora, pero mejor voy a la casa, si alguien quiere puede ir- dijo entre una risa picarona la bruja y de la nada desapareció.

Al trasladarse llegó a su casa donde vio a Mopsy como siempre limpiando y a los niños jugando con la niñera, pero algo la sorprendió, la nana tenía un lunar en la frente, tal y como Andrómeda, por su parte vio a un ratón en la ventana, bastante inusual para el barrio. Le pareció extraño así que decidió subir con la excusa de ir a dormir, subió a la alcoba y en el closet pensó que podría estar pasando, tal vez vinieron en busca de ella los mortífagos, pero luego recordó una frase que dijo Andrómeda "espera a estar casi muerta que la única luz de vida te la llevaremos" y al instante pensó en sus niños, luego bajó y vio que la niñera se los llevaba supuestamente al parque, ella los detuvo y tras de eso comenzó una largada de conjuros, hechizos y maleficios que dieron como resultado la desaparición nuevamente de los mortífagos, pero Ginny se aferró a Arsenius y aparecieron en la antigua mansión Malfoy, ella en ese instante supo que sería muy difícil encerrarlos a todos, en especial si Draco los tenía protegidos. Debía convocar a la nueva orden ahora, ya tenía la ocasión, el casamiento de su hermano.

Había llegado el viernes y a las diez de la mañana Ginny se encontraba en su casa con todas las damas de honor y por supuesto con la novia, abajo esperaba el auto mágico que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts donde se casarían según decidió su amiga y futura cuñada, atrás había otro auto que llevaría a las damas de honor, entre ellas Ginny que estaba terminando de preparar a sus niños para que fueran con su madre quien les esperaba en el vestíbulo. Ella como todas las damas llevaba un vestido simple de color amarillo claro, y según lo planeado se casarían en el campo de Quidditch, esta decisión fue fruto de Ron quien quería desde siempre esto le reveló a la novia tras comprometerse, sin embargo la boda sería en los invernaderos ya que era febrero, y aunque se trató calefaccionar la cancha era muy difícil mantener el aire adentro, a decir verdad Hermione podía pero como no quería casarse allí decidió no revelar su secreto. Tras la ceremonia y en los invernaderos donde estaban los invitados Ginny decidió ir llamando a todos conocidos con familiares en la antigua orden o sino los que podrían ayudar en este caso, pasó mesa por mesa y le preguntó a quienes le parecían correctos, reclutó a: Dean Thomas y a Finnigan de la mesa 8, Parvati y Padma Patil de la mesa 5, también en otras partes consigue a sus hermanos Fred y George, aunque técnicamente pertenecieron a la primera orden, también a muchos del ejército de Dumbeldore Johnson, Angelina, Lee, Jordan, Longbotton, Neville, etc. También logró que los novios se unieran a la nueva orden, ahora solo faltaba planear muchas cosas, como la locación, etc.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron consejos, no me acuerdo quien me dijo sobre arreglar el tema de los guiones, es un tema de la computadora, creo que lo arreglé. Ah por favor dejen review o manden mail


	4. La orden por fin se forma

Ginny solo tenía un propósito ahora, cuidar a sus niños, conseguir crear la nueva orden y seguir reclutando. Ahora buscaba una sede para la orden. No quería que fuera en su propia casa ya que se convertiría en una zona de guerra. La madriguera era demasiado alejada de todo. Además la quería como casa de retiro vacacional, luego estaba Grinmauld Place, pero le parecía que se debía invertir demasiado, y el solo hecho del retrato de la madre de Sirius le daba escalofríos desde pequeña. Pero como caída del cielo recibió una llamada de un hombre se notaba ya mayorcito.

-Hola, me comunico con Ginerva Potter Wesleay- dijo el anciano

-Espere un segundo- dijo la elfina.

-Sra. Tiene teléfono, le paso la llamada al cuarto de los niños- ya entusiasmada por quien podría ser ese hombre.

Una de las pocas malas cualidades de Mopsy era el ser entrometida. Ya esperaba a que terminara de hablar para que seguramente telefoneara a Hermione o a su madre, de mientras disimularía limpiar a ver que escuchaba.

Tras atender Ginny, el hombre le dijo:

-Sra. Potter le habla el Sr. Withman, soy un confiador y le quería informar que su esposo me confió todos sus bienes en caso de muerte- terminó el mago para dar una pausa y volver a iniciar, pero antes Ginny...

-Si, si he escuchado de usted, es uno de los más conocidos, pero ¿Por qué demoró tanto?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Bueno a decir verdad me tomé unas vacaciones por Sudamérica, es tan extraño ver a otro tipo de magos, como los del Amazonas, ni siquiera usan varitas, a decir verdad increíble- Ginny pensó que la muerte de su marido había aparecido en todos los periódicos, revistas, fotografías parlantes y varitas, pero porqué este hombre no llamó antes.

-Bueno dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- contestó ya furiosa la viuda

-Quería saber si se puede pasar por mi oficina, le parece bien ahora, tengo muchas cosas de su marido- terminó el ya agitado hombre

-Muy bien, en media hora estoy allí, nos vemos- terminó Ginny que cortó tras esta última transmisión.

A la media hora estaba en su oficina con un vestido blanco de seda que dio muchas miradas de celos y de enamorados, quería lucirse, aunque estaba un poco tímida quería mostrarse como el rostro de la nueva orden. Al llegar a la oficina repleta de muebles, mueblecillos, bibliotecas, armarios protegidos y lo más vistoso, una chimenea de roble con el emblema de la familia Withman, y como si fuera un adorno más se veía al pequeño y anciano mago sentado en una gran silla, a Ginny le hacía recordar al profesor Flitwick, solo que un poco más regordete. Lo vio del color de un barniz claro y lleno de picaduras, al parecer subestimó a la naturaleza de tan remoto lugar. Luego dijo:

-Usted debe ser Ginerva, lamento mucho la pérdida de su marido, pero vayamos a lo nuestro, le voy a mostrar las posesiones que le dejó su marido, al llegar fue muy claro, dijo todo para mi Ginny- el hombre se puso nostálgico, pero luego dijo

-Bueno, no sé si sabe las cosas que dejó su marido fueron: Cinco bóvedas en Gringotts, también la de los Black, la casa en la que vive, la casa en la que se refugiaron los Potter en el valle de Godric, aunque creo que está completamente destruida, la casa de verano de los Potter en Francia, y por último la antigua mansión Potter en Cambridge, le gustaría ver las bóvedas, etc. A casi me olvidaba también le dejó unas joyas en Gringotts, en otra bóveda. ¿Quiere que ya salgamos- luego de esto Ginny aceptó.

En Gringotts Ginny decidió entrar sola a las bóvedas, en la primera, que mayor asombro, oro, igual que en la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta, Ginny no quería más oro, cambiaría todo el oro y toda su coquetería sólo con tal de tener de vuelta a Harry, por sorpresa en la quinta no había oro, bonos, bonos que por lo que veía era mucha más que todo el oro junto canjeado, pero igual dinero, solo quedaba otra bóveda, era dinero, o dinero. Se sorprendió al entrar, vio todos los muebles de los Potter, sobre una larga mesa había una carta que decía:

_A quien la lea:_

_Hola soy Dorea Black de Potter, espero que seas familiar mío, no importa si tu linaje es puro o no, tampoco espero que seas rico, no importa tu sexo solo importa tu nexo con mi familia, igual vayamos a lo nuestro, mi esposo Charlus ha muerto, y yo muy enferma estoy, mi hijo está en su último año de Hogwarts y pronto se casará, sin embargo yo he dado la mayoría de mis cosas a Gringotts, solo quedan dos de mis sirvientas y una elfina en casa, además el sanador que me vino a visitar dijo que mi salud seguía deteriorándose y que me quedan pocos días de vida, deseo que tengas una vida feliz y que termines mejor que yo._

_Dorea Black de Potter_

Por último al llegar a la bóveda de las joyas a Ginny se le cayeron los ojos, no sólo por las joyas sino por el tamaño de la bóveda, definitivamente los Potter eran más ricos de lo que ella misma pensaba, las tuvo que abrir una a una, o estaban en grandes Baúles de a montones o en cajas de terciopelo en prolijos muebles tallados por duendes, al salir se llevó unos broches con diferentes piedras, según vio eran de mucho valor, también varios anillos, etc. Luego fueron a la bóveda de los Black que era más que grande, ahora entendió porqué solo tenían una, desde muebles, joyas, etc. Era la última bóveda, por suerte. Al salir de gringotts fueron al valle Godric y todo lo que vio fueron una tablas esparcidas y lo que alguna vez fue una casa de dos plantas, pensó que no serviría de cuartel.

Luego de ello llegaron a Cambridge, donde tras pasar por un bosque encontraron la casa más grande que Ginny pudo haber visto en su vida y pensó que con unos pequeños toques la casa serviría como un cuartel, al entrar sintió la mayor alegría del mundo al ver sobre una chimenea de roble un retrato mágico de los Potter, y al ver a Charlus, el abuelo de Harry sintió como si viera a su marido tras muchos años, y así imaginó un retrato de sus hijos, se imaginaba un James con un pelo negro, pero con algunas pecas, tal y como ahora, pero mucho más grande, y también veía a Lily con un pelo rojo fuego como ella, pero con esos ojos verdes de su padre, sus hijos sólo tienen dos años ahora, pero son muy bien diferenciados a pesar de ser mellizos, pero pueden cambiar. Luego subió al segundo piso y vio lo que alguna vez fue la alcoba principal, luego recorrió toda la casa y tras conversar con el confiador sobre como repartir sus propiedades se despidió y regresó a West Sussex, luego se trasladó a la casa de su hermano, donde como de costumbre la alcoba estaba cerrada, y ni quería pensar que andarían haciendo así que volvió a casa, tomó el té y recibió una llamada de Amos Ollivander

-Hola, es Ud. Ginny, no sé si me recuerda, pero le vendí la varita y estaría interesado en unirme a la orden, mi buen amigo Lee Jordan un compañero de sus hermanos Fred y George, que de hecho me cayeron muy bien, me contó de la orden- terminó el joven mago

-Sí, sí, ahora mismo le daré un poco de información, mañana a las 12 P.M. nos reuniremos en el cuartel, es en Cambridge, solo si usa la red de polvos flu o sí se transporta diga mansión Potter, mañana nos reuniremos allí- Terminó la ya no tan dolida viuda.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó temprano y tomó a sus niños. Los llevó al parque, donde Lily cayó de un tobogán pero por desgracia en vez de caer como los demás niños levitó y tuvo una suave caída, debió agradecer que a esa hora sólo estaban ellos en esa parte del parque. Luego fue a casa, colocó a los niños y en la parte trasera de la casa sacó de la cochera el auto mágico, era una camioneta muy espaciosa y a sus niños les puso la fotografía parlante pero al rato se durmieron, solo tardaron media hora en llegar, Ginny aterrizo en el jardín trasero donde vio el viejo mustang de su hermano llenó de pegotines mágicos de los Chudley Cannons, tras unos segundos desactivó el sistema invisible y al bajar colocó a sus niños en un coche para dejarlos con Mopsy quien había viajado en la parte trasera del auto.

Luego de restaurar la gran casa y de designar la habitaciones todos colocaron los muebles y una mesa con gran cantidad de sillas quedó frente a la chimenea. Se sentaron todos y hablaron de dos temas, la forma de comunicarse entre ellos y quien sería su jefe.

Los dejo con el suspenso a mis pocos lectores y espero que sigan mandando emails, bueno, si defino lectores Cecyleonor y ya no sé si Paloma también, gracias por dejar mensajes.


	5. La toma del liderazgo

La casa por fin parecía que tuviera vida nuevamente, los años de soledad habían hecho estragos en la gran mansión y tuvieron que trabajar muy duro para que la gran residencia tuviera un aspecto parecido al original. En la casa no se oía nada, el salón de reuniones estaba lleno de magos y brujas en un silencio que persistía, no por no saber de que hablar, sino porqué esperaban que la anfitriona hablase. En un silencio que parecía perpetuo y solo se oía la lluvia golpeando el gran vitral de uno de los lados de la sala, de ese mismo lado una pelirroja muy bella carraspeó la garganta, estaba sentada a la derecha de la punta de ese lado. Como la acústica de la habitación era buena todos los presentes viraron en la dirección del sonido, cuando la joven vio que todos la miraban dijo.

-Bueno en principio gracias a todos por su ayuda. Yo sé que todos o la mayoría de nosotros tiene un esposo, un hermano, un amigo, una novia, un padre, un familiar, en fin a alguien querido que les fue arrebatado por esos hombres que no tienen ni corazón, ni alma y que han asesinado a muchas personas, lamento haber sido egoísta, ya que estoy segura que si Harry no hubiese muerto yo ni ustedes estarían aquí, también siento alegría, y mucha de que todos ustedes se hayan unido a mi causa. Pero lo que queda ahora es elegir a un líder, alguien que nos lleve a la victoria y que nos motive a seguir, levante la mano quien crea tener a un candidato que sea lo suficientemente responsable como para dirigir la segunda generación de la orden del fénix- terminó la hermosa bruja.

Luego la rubia más excéntrica de la orden dijo –Bueno Ginny mi amiga yo digo que tu deberías ser nuestro líder, tienes las agallas como para haber creado todo esto tu sola así que te considero capaz, yo también perdí a mis suegros, que triste- miró con una cara un tanto teatral al resto de los miembros de la orden- igual tengo a la abuelita Longbotton que es como mi nueva madre- acto seguido de la risa de algunos como Ron, luego dijo –Quien considere también a Ginny capaz levante su mano- todos levantaron su mano y así Ginny pasó a sentarse en la punta detrás del vitral y dijo.

-Muy bien les agradezco a todos su colaboración ahora hay que designar a algunos para determinados departamentos, Hermione y Ron se encargan del ministerio, tú Ron que trabajas en el departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos quiero que revises posibles puntos de reunión como los partidos de Quidditch y también hay mortífagos que se disfrazan de abuelitas con poción multijugos y en el Bridge o en el Póker de sociedad se pasan información, Tú cuñadita que trabajas en hechizos experimentales quiero que consigas crear hechizos de defensa rebote más efectivos, los de ahora no son muy buenos que digamos. Volviendo al Quidditch tú te encargas de los partidos de quidditch con los jugadores, puede que haya alguno que tenga un maleficio Imperius y ahora los jugadores de Quidditch son muy influyentes, De contactos escolares tengo a Neville en Hogwarts, ese castillo siempre fue sede de algún que otro mortífago, ten los ojos muy abiertos, y consigue plantar posibles hierbas medicinales, también revisa a los estudiantes, pero no pierdas su confianza convirtiéndote en un Filch Hey tu Krum viniste a conquistar chicas o a colaborar entonces suelta a Padma, y tu serás mi contacto en Durmstrang con las clases de escoba ten acceso a otras partes como la biblioteca y consigue algunos nombres de mortífagos, o algo así y no le trates de dar celos a mi cuñada no te dará resultado. Fleur tú serás mis dos contactos, en Beauxbatons con Madame Maxine, que no se descuide mucho con Hagrid en casa, ahora que se retiró se pasan como dos tórtolos, también podría ser un blanco fácil la escuela, también en Gringotts con Bill, ahora que lo transfirieron a Londres no sé ni que harán en el trabajo así que consigan tiempo para revisar si hay algún depósito o retiro extraño en el banco, también traten de revisar si hay objetos maléficos escondidos en Gringotts, Luna y Colin son mis contactos en el Profeta, quiero las noticias antes de que lleguen a los diarios y Colin tú revisas fotos que arrojen pistas y Luna artículos. Amos Ollivander, _tu te ocuparás de mí, necesito a alguien_ tu te fijas en compra y venta extrañas de varitas, Dean Thomas tú ayudas con la parte artística, piensa si alguien te mandó de encargo algún dibujo extraño como una marca tenebrosa, lo que sea, ya sabes que los mortífagos tienen como cuartos de trofeos, luego siguió y cuando terminó de anunciar los diferentes departamentos les asignó una oficina a cada uno, alguno las compartían y tras cada oficina había dormitorios según las personas que trabajaban en ese departamento, y un baño en cada dormitorio. De ahora en más esa gran casa se había convertido en su hogar, era como Hogwarts solo que ahora se podía entrar a los cuartos de otros de noche, y se sentían las ganas en algunos. Por su parte la presidenta tenía un apartamento entero en el que habían cuatro dormitorios, tres baños, y el resto de los ambientes normales en una casa. Solo faltaban algunos retoques como acondicionar el sótano para un Garaje, pues la mayoría tenía un auto o dos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el gran comedor donde tras comer bastante todos volvieron a sus casas en diferentes partes de Gran Bretaña solo se quedaban el tiempo que durara el reparto de información. Luego de volver a West Sussex Ginny por primera vez en todo el tiempo de la muerte de Harry sentía que necesitaba ya una pareja, pues se sentía recuperada pero ahora le preocupaba que llegaba tarde a su sesión de rehabilitación, y vio pero con otros ojos al mago que la había tratado tanto tiempo y al llegar se sintió enamorada, enamorada de un sanador, pero el solo recordar su nombre le hacía palpitar el corazón, Bryan McAdams, solo pensar que era mestizo, como Harry. Pero a su vez ver a Amos, ya ni a su propio corazón entendía. Luego de terminar la sesión en la que Ginny no tuvo un mínimo de concentración regresó a casa y tomo a sus niños, cada día se sentía más orgullosa de ellos y bueno tampoco quería que crecieran sin una figura paterna. Pero ahora su corazón era el indeciso y tampoco sabía que hacer con la orden, sin nada que hacer decidió ir a tomar el té a lo de su madre, ya estaba quedando sola al llegar golpeó la puerta del edificio y se llevó una gran sorpresa que al entrar con su llave encontró a su madre fumando con un hombre desconocido y que digamos jugando a un scrabble desnudo y no sabía si era a propósito pero se veía que ya estaban terminando el juego. Cuando Molly se percató de que su hija estaba en ese momento en la misma habitación su madre quedó blanca como un papel y antes de escuchar cualquier disculpa, Ginny desapareció y pensó que como todos habían seguido con su vida, todos menos Ginny y se decidió que al terminar con la misión de la orden convertiría todo en una organización de ayuda a parientes de familiares asesinados y urgencias domésticas, en abreviación la O.de.A.P.de.F.A.y.U.D. Más abreviado la O.A.P.F.A.D. Sí pensó, ya tenía toda su vida resuelta solo faltaba el hombre, pero ¿Cuál¿Por qué elegir, y si tan solo probar un poco de los dos? Eso sería bueno, solo había estado con un hombre, no querría terminar como su madre que después de haberse casado, todo con el mismo hombre y luego de su muerte termina con el lechero o con el que sea, ella quería una familia y también quería probar, sólo por un tiempo iba a probar, luego la familia. Pero en su futuro inmediato estaba la próxima reunión de la orden donde se darían a ver las novedades. Ella tomó su mejor traje color esmeralda se colocó las mejores joyas, ya que ese mismo día se sacaría la fotografía de la nueva orden y quería verse espléndida, además luego invitaría a Amos en una cita.

Lean el capítulo y dejen Reviews, gracias por seguir mi historia y Cecyleonor ahora leo tus dos historias. Son muy buenas


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia. Pasé de vacaciones y hasta hace poco no sentía entusiasmo por escribir, pero tras ver un mail me volvieron las ganas de escribir, de expresarme. Espero que mis lectores sepan perdonarme. Aunque sé que no merezco su perdón. Tuve que leer mi historia. Que por cierto consideré una pérdida total de tiempo y a decir verdad, no me pareció muy buena. De nuevo pido perdón a mis lectores por tener que sacrificarlos leyendo mi historia, que deberían considerar una vergüenza a la literatura. Tal y como yo ahora. Pero sin más teloneros (debo admitir que no encontré el sustantivo perfecto, por el que pensé más de tres minutos) anuncio el final de mi historia.

Y bueno, vio que no era la única que luchaba por Amos. Cho Chang quien por lo visto no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que vivir del fideicomiso de sus padres, o más bien gastarlo en excesos, en artículos sin función, pero debía admitirlo, era sexy. Llevaba un vestido rojo era translúcido y del cual se veía una lencería de color blanco, pero porqué, ella estaba vestida así, un traje color esmeralda que seguramente lo podría haber usado la abuelita Wesleay y unas joyas que tapaban la poca piel que tenía al descubierto. Era muy inglesa Ginny en ese momento de su vida, decidió llamar a su elfina y preguntarle:

-Mopsy ¿Esto es un cuadrado?-

la elfina contestó:

–¿un cuadrado bueno o malo?-

Con una cara un tanto desconcertada, luego la joven dijo: –Malo Mopsy, no piensas que parezco un gran morrón verde con cabeza roja- dijo en un tono un tanto molesto.

luego la elfina respondió: –Una vez trabajé en una tienda de ropa muy famosa aunque pese a su gran importancia en el ámbito de la moda ni siquiera se preocupaban por nuestras condiciones laborales, en fin. Nosotras las elfinas tomábamos unos trajes de unos veinte años, los cortábamos, unos toques de magia y listo, un traje de lo más novedoso, si quieres yo puedo hacerte un pequeño favorcito- dijo la un tanto anciana elfina.

La joven asintió en lo que parecía ser un tímido gesto de aceptación, total para ganar las cosas en la vida uno debe sacrificarse. Aunque pensaba –_Pero este traje cuesta más de cuatrocientos galleons, y si no lo puedo revertir... ¿Qué haré?- _

Unos minutos después estaba con lo que podían ser prendas bastantes descubiertas, definitivamente Mopsy había hecho un buen trabajo. Y si en algo se veía claro era en la cara de Ron, quien parecía estar a punto de cruzar el salón y mandarla a casa a ponerse algo que él considerara decente (seguro que el atuendo que el mago imaginaba solo le faltaría un habito para ser un traje de monja) definitivamente hay miradas que matan.

Amos se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría tal vez, si no tienes ningún compromiso. Digo, no es que te saque de la rutina, pero te gustaría salir a cenar? Conozco un lindo restaurant cerca del callejón Diagon. Se llama Luxemburgo y tiene una pasta por la cual cualquier mago moriría-

Y al momento que terminó ella pensaba _Sí... me invitó a salir, Amos me invitó a salir. _Pero de la nada apareció Bryan. Su sanador, ella que haría. Estaban los dos y también se acercaba Ron con la cara de un color escarlata que era peor que su cabello. Era inevitable. Inevitable. Bryan se acercaba. Mayday decía su corazón. No hay como parar el impacto. Pero. Ron llegó y le dijo:

–¿Por las barbas de Merlín, que haces así vestida? ¡Eres una viuda! ¡Eso déjaselo a las solteras que sólo buscan aventuras! Y no me importa lo que pienses. No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-

Pero Bryan vio caer una lágrima de su joven rostro como de porcelana, corrió por todo el salón y le dio un golpe en la cara hacia Ron.

_-Definitivamente los modales mágicos no vinieron este día pensó Ginny- _Pero luego el sanador tomó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Ron. Quien obviamente tenía una hemorragia nasal. Tomó su varita y susurró algo que detuvo la hemorragia y calmó el dolor. Luego tomó a Ginny del brazo y la besó. Pero Amos se acercó y dijo:

-¿No has visto que ella quiere estar conmigo? No le interesas terapeuta de medio tiempo con mala paga-

Bryan estuvo a punto de tomar su varita nuevamente y echarle un conjuro, Pero Ginny lo detuvoy le dijo:

-No por favor, ahora sólo quiero pensar un poco sobre mi vida y no puedo decidir si una pareja es lo mejor, pero tal vez pueda salir un poco con cada uno de ustedes y probar. No quiero llegar a un alto nivel, un día me pararé y veré con cual de los dos tengo una mejor relación. Hoy iré a comer contigo Amos. Y contigo Bryan veré cuando podremos vernos, puede ser el próximo viernes. Sí me disculpan ahora debo hablar con mis colegas de la orden-

Terminó la bruja que luego dijo:

-Ron no me importa lo que digas. Haré lo que me parezca, si no piensas igual ya te puedes retirar. Sí quieren me acompañan al comedor que ya es hora del banquete de la orden-

Muchas personas vieron al grupo de jóvenes acercarse por lo que la hermosa Cho se le acercó a Amos y le ofreció un lugar a su lado, por lo que a Ginny se le veía con una cara que tal vez hacía recordar al retrato de Walburga Black.

Luna se le acercó a Ginny. Ella llevaba puesto una falda de tela escocesa hasta los tobillos, un buzo de lana verde con cuello de tortuga, _Parecía una tortuga con lentes que tapaban la mitad de su cara _tenía sobre el suéter un enredo de collares de diversos metales entre los cuales en uno de los tantos collares estaba su anillo de bodas, el cual ahora prefería usarlo lo menos posible. Si bien se sabe lo que consideraba del oro blanco o gris, ni ella lo logra recordar. Luego le dijo:

-Ginny, si bien dos hombres están detrás de ti, una mujer está tras uno de tus hombres, así que te recomendaría que tanto como conquistas también defiende lo conquistado- Tras dicho esto la excéntrica hechicera se transportó hasta su lugar junto a Neville y dejó a Ginny completamente atónita. A veces las personas son poco comprensivas frente a las situaciones de vida de los demás.

Llegó la cita con Amos, y pese a toda la emoción resultó un tanto aburrida, Amos se pasó hablando de los partidos de Quidditch de la última temporada y la besó frente a la puerta de su casa nada más, pareciera que buscaba más una amistad que una pareja, fue muy aburrido, y para colmo la cita con Bryan fue peor. Solo resultó quererla llevar a la cama. Las cosas en la orden no avanzaban y todo se complicaba. No soportaba más solo quería una poción. Solo volver a ese cielo de químicos mágicos, solo volver a Harry, a sus besos, a sus caricias. Solo el sabía como tratarla. Y era cierto, nada la hacía sentir mejor, tonta fue al pensar que olvidaría a Harry. Pero en la orden salió una luz, por fin se llegaría al final de toda esta lucha, por fin Draco y todos sus "Mortífagos" caerían con todos sus asesinatos, si al ministerio se le ocurriera buscar evidencias las tendrían, un grueso expediente. Pero solo faltaba buscar una última pieza, conseguir relacionar a Draco con los últimos asesinatos en Irlanda del Norte, sólo esa pieza, solo esa persona. Solo una pieza para que todo el rompecabezas tuviese sentido... Y esa persona más cerca de lo esperado estaba, tal vez muy cerca como para el bien de su familia y de su querida orden.

Mientras reflexionaba en su despacho de la casa en West Sussex entra Mopsy, trae su habitual té de las cinco en punto y se retira, Ginny seguía pensando, pero llega un paquete con tulipanes, su flor favorita, cuando ve la tarjeta de "La hechicera del jardín" se ve en una hermosa caligrafía "Disculpa por ser tan hombre y no quererte como la mujer femenina que eres" terminaba la simple tarjeta de la cual luego aparecía un aviso del cual se olían unas flores muy ricas. Ella enseguida supo que era de Amos, sólo él hacía cosas tan bellas con las palabras, no dudó en llamarlo tuvo que esperar un poco, pero luego cuando la atendió, el sentir la voz de ese muchacho que hacía palpitar su corazón como un tambor, ella mencionó la idea de una disculpa, el por supuesto que la aceptó. Luego le anunció que pasaría unos días en Irlanda, siempre le había gustado, y luego le mencionó la idea de encontrarse en Escocia juntos. Dentro de dos días, sin duda Ginny saltaba como quinceañera, tal era su felicidad que decidió llevar a sus niños con ella, tal vez les gustaría Escocia, seguro que podrían registrarse en un hotel.

Pasaron los días, Ginny viajó en automóvil con los niños. Al llegar desempacaron en el hotel que era un antiguo castillo, y para sus penas también estaba Draco, quien por lo visto estaba con toda su escolta de guardia privada.

Tuvo que admitir que se asustó un poco por la presencia de sus hijos y él, cuando vio a Amos se sintió feliz, todas sus penas desaparecieron fue ese día que dejó a sus niños en la guardería del hotel, salió a caminar, volvieron al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación. Al llegar él le quitó su campera, pues en ese momento era la primera vez que tenía sexo con otro hombre que no fuera Harry.

Pero mientras que seguían las caricias vio, la tenebrosa marca de mortífagos, al instante se alejó, pero de la nada se aparecieron diez mortífagos con sus máscaras rituales, tan solo uno que de seguro pensaba que la bruja no saldría viva simplemente él estaba sin máscara, era Draco, Ginny no pudo desaparecer y los desarmó a tres, al resto los hirió gravemente, pero su varita dejo de funcionar, porqué, luego razonó... _Él siempre supo quien era yo, él tiene mi varita controlada, _luego trató de hacer magia sin varita, por suerte logró deshacerse del resto y escapó, tomó a sus niños.

Estaba de vuelta en Cambridge, pero su peor pesadilla, la orden había sido incendiada, era suficiente! Decidió no más cortesías, lo mataría, y lo hizo, a su favor fue absuelta de todos sus cargos. Condenaron a todos los mortífagos, a los cuales Ginny identificó felizmente y por fin conoció al verdadero Amos, este era muy guapo, más que el otro. Y bueno, si hay una fiel prueba de la supervivencia de Ginny es su tercer hija, Minerva. Es el fruto de su nuevo matrimonio con el verdadero Amos.

El valor de Ginerva la llevaron a su vida actual, ahora Ginny es más que la viuda del "niño que vivió" ahora es una mujer con toas las letras. Su orden tuvo éxito y ahora su vida es una travesía hasta la consagración del bien, pues "yerba mala nunca muere".

Espero que les guste mi final, me esforcé por volver a escribir, hay que admitir que si uno se deja estar luego es más difícil remar. Mi próxima historia, si bien tiene los mismos personajes será un poco más adelante en el tiempo, sin la muerte de Harry.


End file.
